Rise Of A Hero.(Part 1)
Alarm bells blaze loudly around the hollows that make up Undertown, echoing loudly throughout a fairly good sized portion of the alien dwelling as aliens of various ages, species, genders or lack-there-of run screaming around in panic, various windows being smashed by some sort of sea creature. The screen switches to reveal a pair of emerald eyes staring intently ahead, the camera slowly panning out to reveal the great hero of Bellwood known as Ben 10 standing rather calmly before a large alien creature. The creature stares at Ben with it's dim crimson eyes as he moves one of his six tenticle-like arms across his rather slim clothed form, purple scales still visable against the clothes that do a poor job of coving his lizard/octopus like form. Ben moved his own hand, letting it hover above the watch that sat on his opposite wrist. Ben: "Time to hand over the money ok?" The creature said nothing, continuing to stare in silence. Ben: "Easy way, or the hard way: Your choice." he informed the slimey alien matter-of-factly, kinda hoping he'd pick the easy way. The tenticle the alien had been moving across his body wrapped around one of the fairly large bags of money he was currently holding before whipping it forward toward the teen. Ben ducked quickly and slammed his hand down on the face of his Omnitrix, green light surrounding him before fading away to reveal a large Tiger with with a single black thick claw on each hand. Ben/Rath: "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' SQUID TENTICLE GUY, NO ONE THROWS MONEY AT RATH WHEN RATH OFFERS YOU THE EASY WAY!!!!" the Tiger now identified as Rath yells before charding toward the squid thing. Squid thing turns tail and starts to try and run away from Ben, wanting to keep his stolen loot. Squid: "No, I took this and fat chance you're gettin' it back!" he shouted as he ran. Several times Rath tried to lunge at the sea/land creature, only for the thing to slip just out of his reach. Ben/Rath: "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' SQUID TENTICLE GUY! RATH DOESN'T DO THE EASY WAY SO PREPARE!!!" the Tiger shouted before grabbing a large crate to throw at the squid enemy. Voice: "Noooo, Ben Tennnyson put that down, do not destroy Pakmar's merchendise!" comes the voice from just behind Ben. Too late though the store owner realized as Rath threw the large crate containing foam peanuts and glassware at the target. Smash!!!! Ben/Rath: "....oops" the normally anger issue having tiger spouts as the large crate smashes into the squid-lizard guy, knocking him unconcious and breaking everything inside the box. The bright light of hte Omnitrix flashes again and there stands the teenaged boy again, a look of something close to glee at beating the enemy on his face. Rook: "Ben! I have come to assist you in capturing the robber." called the blue alien Ben had called partner and friend for the past few months as he ran up, a teenaged girl in toe. Rook and the girl halted to a stop and Rook took in the scene of the robber on the ground, sacks of money beside him, some loosely laying on the ground. Rook: "Oh, you got him, alright then, I will make the arrest." Rook said before walking over and removing handcuffs only to place them on as many of the creature's tenticle-arms as he could. Both Ben and Rook frowned as they looked the still knocked out creature over. Female Voice: "We're gonna need more handcuffs there guys." spoke a female voice, one that both Ben and Rook knew all to well, though Ben hadn't seen her approach. Ben turned to look at the owner of the voice and quirked his head sideways. Ben: "Hey sis, when'd you get here?" Girl: "I..." she was cut off quite abruptly by Rook's own imput to his partner's question Rook: "Kennedy arrived with me, did you not see her Ben?" he asked before starting to search himself for more handcuffs. Ben shok his head in reply as the girl moved forward and bent down, removing some string from her pockets, spare shoe-laces to be exact. Without saying anything she tied them around the squid's remaining free limbs like one of those knots you make in Cat's Cradle. Kennedy: "Done." Kennedy said with a look of pride on her face Ben: "Shoe-laces? Kenny serisouly?" Kennedy sticks her tounge out at Ben in reply and crossed her arms over her chest, her own bright green eyes scanning the surrounding area. Kennedy: "I'm not cleaning this up." she pointed out dryly and Pakmar came into view, anger clear on the little store owner's face. Pakmar: "TENNYSOOOON!" Pakmar yell-drawled "You broke my glasses, you always reck my stores, GET OUT! GEEET OUT!" he demanded in frustration, every intention of going to go see Magister Max about this in his mind. Both Ben and Rook began to walk away, dragging squid-robber behind them as they went, he still hadn't woken up. Kennedy remained still in her spot, the smallest of smiles creeping onto her face. Of course he hadn't meant for Kennedy to get out riiiiight? Pakmar: "You too girl-Tennyson, you leave too!" he ordered pointing at her then the way her brother and his partner had gone. Kennedy: "Aww, so didn't do anything." she pointed out in a half pout as she too walked away. "plus you're just gonna open up another shop or something later..." she mumbled, though more to herself. ----'Back At Plumber Base'---- Ben and Rook were sending their capture through processing before he was supposed to be locked up, final checks and all that stuff, Kennedy pouting in the corner. Rook glanced over to the younger twin of his partner. Rook: "Kennedy are you alright? you seem...upset." he pointed out. Kennedy huffed aloud before answering, turning her body to face her friend. Kennedy: "Well since you asked, No I am not alright! Why am I always clumped in with every mistake Ben makes?" she demanded in annoyance. Ben: "Heeey!" the hero whines briefly. Kennedy: "Just because we're twins I get kicked out of Pakmar's every time you destroy something, or Mr. Baumann get's mad at me by association! It sucks!" Rook: "Oh, perhaps you should try discussing this with Mr. Baumann and Pakmar?" the Revonnahgander asked innocently. Kennedy: "Tried that, I'm your sister so I'm distructive too I guess...It sucks! I don't even fight half hte guys you fight and when I do I'm waay less Districtve then you are!" she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest again. The doors slide open to reveal Grandpa Max in all his Grandpa Max glory, eyes scimming his two grandchildren and their alien friend. Ben '''and '''Kennedy '''together: "Hi Grandpa." '''Rook: "Hello Magister Tennyson." Grandpa Max: "Hey kids, sorry to interupt you three but I need to talk to you about something importent in the next room." he explained quickly. Ben nodded as did the other teens and each began to step forward toward hte door Max stood at; the older man placed his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder just as she approached. Max: "Kenny I need to talk to Ben and Rook alone, it's a very private matter." he explained softly. Kennedy: "B..but you just said....nevermind, fine do whatever." she concieded rather easily and everyone knew that. Normally she'd fight him on such a thing, battle till she couldn't anymore but the day was just too frusterating to deal with. Max smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder before releasing it and leaving with Ben and Rook. ----- An Hour Later ----- Kennedy sits on the floor against the wall, legs outstretched and a frown plastered on her face, absently playing around with her own Omnitrix , right now hers wasn't as good as Ben's, she knew that for sure; but Azmuth had promised her that she could get a new one like Ben's soon enough...assuming she proved worthy: Something she knew her brother had had to do himself. She fiddled with the dial a little, skimming through the Aliens at her disposal, each one showing up on the face of hte watch, one of the prototypes if she remembered correctly. There were still bugs that needed to be worked out on the new one she'd oen day get; at least that was what she'd been assuming. The doors slid open, Ben, Grandpa Max and Rook all walked out, all three men with serious looks on their faces. Ben walked up to his sister, eyes full of serious intention. Ben: "Well Kenny, you get to be a solo hero again, just like you want." he told her, voice both serious and humorful as he clapped his hand on her shoulder in a somewhat hard way. Kennedy: "What? Why?" was all she could think to ask, the confused expression reading clear on her face. Ben: "Cause Rook and I are going to war." TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes